


Catharsis

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas has a little breakdown after a hunt. Dean helps him through it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Caught in the Rain  
> Prompt 2: Home

Another hunt, another post-hunt letdown. For every adrenaline-fueled frontal assault on a vamp nest, there's an equal and opposite late-night cleanup operation, as dispiriting as the kill was exhilarating. Dean's long since gotten used to it and he knows how to roll with the emotional roller coaster. But Cas is new to humanity, and the workings of his own feelings are still unexplored territory.

So when they're loading up the trunk after mop-up is done, and the ex-angel bobbles an armful of weapons and then dissolves into a cloudburst of tears, Dean is sympathetic.

"Your hands are cold, let me help," he says softly, grabbing one of the machetes from Cas's stiff fingers.

Cas snuffles out a wet-sounding "Thank you," as they split the remaining work.

Once the gear is stowed, Dean slams Baby's trunk and turns to look at his friend. Cas is still ugly crying, a deluge of tears washing his cheeks while he stands helplessly by the side of the car.

"Sorry," he says, choking on the word.

"Hey, come here. It’s alright." Dean opens his arms, but Cas wavers. "Come on, get over here," he coaxes, and Cas hurls himself against Dean's chest. A fresh downpour begins when they make contact. "Shh. It's okay."

"I don't even know why I'm crying," he wails. "Everything just feels _bad_."

Dean squeezes him tighter, chuckling at the little _oof_ Cas makes in response. "You're okay. You got me, and I'm not so bad, right?"

His friend nods against him, no doubt soaking the shoulder of his shirt with tears and snot. _Meh, tomorrow was always gonna be laundry day,_ Dean thinks placidly.

"I'm glad you're here. Truly," Cas grits out. "But you really didn't need to... You know... You want to get back to the Bunker and shower. We don't need to waste time on this, on me..."

"You needed a hug," Dean states in a tone that brooks no disagreement. "No shame in that."

"Thank you for being gentle."

"Hey, I got you. You know I do."

Another nod. Cas's breathing has started to ease as the flow of tears slows to a light drizzle.

Dean plants a kiss on the top of Cas's head. "C'mon," he says, "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really hard time coming up with something for today's prompts, and I ended up challenging myself to use as many of the items on [this list](https://justmorerpmemes.tumblr.com/post/190374549624/emergency-fluff-and-softness-starters) as I could. I think I got 11 in there. Also I kind of did a metaphorical end run around prompt #1, heh.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/632517497152749568/catharsis).


End file.
